leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Rapid Fire
For the Main article, see April Fools Day. Ultra Rapid Fire (URF) and New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) are game modes for . It is exclusively on Summoner's Rift for both Normal Game and Co-op vs. AI. It also introduces a new game type called "Blind Draft" where 3 champs are banned by both teams, then blind pick commences. Features 2015= Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing A number of stats have been buffed significantly, and standard caps for some bonuses have been raised, including: *Abilities : Mana and Energy costs are removed; , Fury and Flow generation doubled from all sources; and Health costs are reduced by 50%. *Cooldown Reduction : Automatically set at 80% for abilities, activated items, and summoner spells. ** Abilities with static cooldowns, such as , , and the global cooldown on abilities, will not benefit from the 80% cooldown reduction bonus. *** The only exception to this are the revive passives of , and , which are set to a 60 seconds cooldown. *Attack speed : Bonus attack speed is doubled (x1.5 for melee champions). *Movement speed : + 60 for all champions *Tenacity : + 25% for all champions *Critical strike damage : + 25% for all champions. *Gold Income : x5 gain for all champions Also, *This unit does tons of damage. *No poros were harmed in the making of this game mode. ; It's Over 9000! *All health pools and damage dealt are multiplied by 1000. In the HUD this will be shortened to K form. ; Removed Level Cap Champions will continue to level-up beyond level 18. * Level cap is now 30. * The amount of experience required to level up continues to increase at the same rate. * A champion's base stats will continue to increase at the same rate, but no other scaling is affected. * No additional skill points are awarded. ;Heal Embargo In order to overcome the lustful thirst of blood greedy players, healing is tuned down from the beginning, but scales up to be nullified as the game progresses. * All direct healing effects are 50% less effective at the beginning of the game, increasing by 1% every 30 second, up to 100% effective at 25 minutes. ;Shield Overload In order to make more just at the eye of our Lord , shields are tuned down to compensate the now spammable spell to which they belong. * Non-ultimate shield scaling ratios reduced by 50% (Except and , just because). This affects the following. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Undocumented exceptions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Charge rate reduced to 30 seconds from 75 seconds. * Cooldown between charges reduced to 10 seconds from 15 seconds. |-| 2015 (April Fools)= Strategic Buff of Strategistic Strategery * Abilities - 100% increased for Mana and Energy consumption. * Cooldown Reduction - 200% Cooldown Inflation on abilities, activated items, and summoner spells. * Tenacity - 50% increased crowd control duration (excluding airborne and suppression). * Movement speed - 225 Movement Speed Reduction. * Attack speed - 200% delay increase on basic attacks. * Critical strike - Critical strikes are modified to deal and all champions have 150% critical strike chance. Also, * Protection against superfluous decisiveness. * This unit is vulnerable to consequences. * Source: Look Before You Leap. |-| 2014= Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing A number of stats have been buffed significantly, and standard caps for some bonuses have been raised, including: *Abilities - Now costs zero for Mana and Energy Resources ** Note that champions still require sufficient maximum mana for the cast to be possible. This only affects and . *Cooldown Reduction - Automatically set at 80% for abilities, Activated Items, and Summoner Spells ** Abilities with static cooldowns, such as , , and the global cooldown on 's abilities, will not benefit from the 80% cooldown reduction bonus. *Attack speed - Automatically Doubled for ranged champions *Movement speed - +60 for all champions *Tenacity - +25 for all champions *Critical strike damage - +25% for ranged champions *Gold Income - x5 gain for all champions Also, *35% resistance against "Dinosaurs" *Keep out of reach of designers and people who like sane tooltips *This unit is currently able to traverse the Abyss :Source: Dark Voodoo Magicks Icons ProfileIcon Urf 2014.jpg|2014 Urf Icon ProfileIcon782 Hearthsplosion.png|Heartsplosion ProfileIcon783 Smitefromabove.png|Orbital Laser ProfileIcon784 UrfAngel.png|Spooky Urf ProfileIcon785 Triumphant Urf.png|The Thinking Manatee ProfileIcon786 Golden Spatula.png|The 99,999 RP Game Mode Balances 2015= Some changes made for the game type: Champion Balance * ** *** Headbutt's stun now ends as soon as the target reaches the end of its movement arc. ** *** Duration reduced to seconds from 7. * ** *** Will of the Emperor AS bonus reduced to from per 1% CDR. ** *** Limited to 3 Sand Soldiers active. *** Charge cooldown increased to seconds from * ** *** Meeps thresholds reduced to one each 3 Chimes from each 5 Chimes. *** Meeps cooldowns halved. * ** *** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from 2. * ** *** Cooldown reduction reduced to seconds from 1. * ** *** No longer gains stackable base cooldown reduction. ** *** Cooldown begins after the dash or the buff is consumed. * ** *** Cooldown is only affected by 60% reduction, rather than 80%. * ** *** Cooldown reduction on-spell / on-hit decreased by 75%. * ** *** Cooldown only affected by 50% reduction, rather than 80%. *** No longer grant stacking mana cost / damage increase. * ** *** Limited to 5 Saplings active. * ** *** Cooldown begins after the dash. * ** *** Cooldown reduction on-spell decreased to seconds from 1. * ** *** No longer silences Rumble. * ** *** Cooldown begins after the dash. * ** *** No longer reduces its cooldown on-hit. * ** ***Limited to 6 Boxes active. * ** *** Base damage reduced by 50%. * ** *** Cooldown reduction on-hit decreased to seconds from 2. * ** *** Limited to 20 Mushrooms active. * ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . *** Stun duration reduced to from ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . |-| 2014= Some changes made for the game type: Champion Balance * ** *** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second when hitting a unit instead of 3 seconds. * ** Stats *** health removed (then rounded up, this has no gameplay impact whatsoever). * ** *** Cooldown starts at end of ability cast. * ** *** Boxes limited to 6 active. * ** *** Mushrooms limited to 20 at a time. * ** *** Only removes 5 seconds from cooldowns and the Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing buff only grants 60% CDR. Champion Removals The following champions were removed at various times as it became evident that they were over powered for the URF game mode, but some were still playable in custom games and co-op games vs bots. * - Removed * - Removed * - Removed after ~5 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days Other * - Removed (due to an ultra high number of deaths in the first few hours of the game type) * - cooldown is only reduced by 60% * - Removed * - Removed Development Unveiling the future of League of Legends BY PABRONURF mode explained "What we’re calling New Ultra Rapid Fire raises the stakes by delivering a slow, sophisticated, and stoic strategic showcase that tests teams’ abilities in new and dynamic ways while not restricting the highest tier of play to those with sub-millisecond response times." Continue reading for more on the most intense gamemode yet: N.U.R.F! Almost one year ago, we debuted a new way to play League of Legends in a silly, fun game mode that turned competitive balance on its head in celebration of the yearly troll-fest known as April Fools. While we were ultimately kidding, many of our designers saw the opportunity to work on a true evolution of League gameplay inspired by URF. After reviewing player feedback and hammering out brass tacks, we felt confident we created the most refined gameplay experience League has inspired yet, all in time to iterate in preparation of the next competitive season. What we’re calling New Ultra Rapid Fire raises the stakes by delivering a slow, sophisticated, and stoic strategic showcase that tests teams’ abilities in new and dynamic ways while not restricting the highest tier of play to those with sub-millisecond response times. Normally, a League match is a fast-paced slugfest that ranges from top to bottom lane and across Summoner’s Rift. We want to broaden the pool of high-level talent to include expert tacticians previously excluded by something so trivial as the necessity of hyper-twitch reflexes. There’s a lot to talk about, but with the entirely accidental leaks of some New Ultra Rapid Fire assets, we thought it’d be better to just show you. Tomorrow, we’ll release the proverbial kraken known as New Ultra Rapid Fire to live servers. Here’s a preview of some of the gameplay refinements coming tomorrow night when New Ultra Rapid Fire debuts: * +100% mana and energy cost on all abilities * +200% cooldown inflation on abilities, items and summoner spells * +225 movement speed reduction * +200% delay between basic attacks * Critical strikes deal 50% of base AD * Units critically strike on 150% of attacks Will the upper limit of the potential for human competition skyrocket with the introduction of New Ultra Rapid Fire? Can you rise to the resulting challenge? Can a mere man defeat a manatee? When it comes to League of Legends, that last answer is indubitably yes, but no matter. The gauntlet is thrown. Hoist it at thine own risk."" BY L4T3NCY "Heya guys, I want to jump in an give a little more design context as to why we moved in the direction we did for New Ultra Rapid Fire this year. We've always mentioned that we want to "improve and innovate" on each mode before it comes back, not just release the same thing. There will always be things that could have been done better, and this way we can tweak and improve them to provide a better experience than the 1st time around. We heard you guys loud and clear that you didn't want Ultra Rapid Fire on Howling Abyss, so we've kept New Ultra Rapid Fire on Summoner's Rift. SR has more strategic choice designed into it anyway, which is given even more importance in NURF mode. Positioning in team fights, choosing when to go for objectives (if at all) and minion wave management is crucial. NURF mode punishes mistakes pretty hard (which conveniently ends games quickly and prevents them from dragging on too long). Your League play is going to level up." Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes URF 2014 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music Challengers|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 |-| Videos= A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire| The 2015 URFitational Grand Finals| |-| Pictures= Urf mode picture.jpg|2014 U.R.F. Crest Urf Mode (picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) teaser snapshot Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|2015 U.R.F. Crest Trivia *Building Cooldown Reduction will NOT add to the Cooldown Reduction already provided by the buff. ** Because of this, the is completely useless in this map, as it will not give any extra Cooldown Reduction and the Mana/Energy Regen is wasted thanks to everyone having essentially unlimited mana. * On the 2014 version, a champion must have had sufficient maximum mana in order to activate the ability. Realistically, only was affected and the ability would toggle-off once the cost scaled beyond Swain's maximum mana. As of 2015, ability costs are now removed. *'Ultra Rapid Fire' can be abbreviated to U.R.F, a clear reference to , a previous Riot joke. * The "This unit is currently able to traverse the Abyss" is possibly a reference to Dark Souls, where the player requires to equip a certain item to traverse "The Abyss" and fight a certain boss. The Abyss is also another name for The Void. * The event was meant to end on April 7, but was extended to April 13 due to the positive feedback. They also disabled the use of more champions. * The "Defeat" banner was replaced with a "2nd Place" banner at the end of a game in this mode. * In death recap of U.R.F. 2015, all damage text were replaced by "TONS", which is a reference to "Tons of damage." References pl:Ultra Rapid Fire Category:Game modes Category:April Fools Day Category:2014 April Fools Day Category:2015 April Fools Day